He's Gone and He's Back/Recruiting the Dazzlings and Sweet Pea
(The next morning, it was early, and Team Oz and the Fearsome Four are still sleeping when a distant singing slowly woke them up. As soon as they woke up, they got curious) Mushu: (Groggily) What is that? (They then followed the source of the singing and found it came from a flock of birds, as if they’re part of a church community, and the flock are feeling depressed as they sang sadly in a solemn way) Birds: Ooooh, oooooh, ooh Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Ooooh, oooooh, ooh He’s gone Ooooh, oooooh, ooh He’s gone Ooooh, oooooh, ooh He’s gone Ooooh, oooooh, ooh He’s gone Oh, my Lord He’s gone (Then, along with Team Oz and the Fearsome Four, Popple and the Gangreen Gang noticed six girls with the birds, also singing in a sad solemn way as they comfort a female chubby bird. The first girl is a teenage girl with pale apple green skin, long curly luminous orange hair with brilliant yellow streaks, and brilliant raspberry eyes, and wearing a lilac blouse with short puffy sleeves, matching opera gloves, a purple scrunchie with yellow stubbed spikes, lavender stockings with purple triangles on them and purple high-heeled boots. She is Adagio Dazzle, the leader of the Dazzlings. The second girl is another teenage girl with light purple skin, long purple hair with blue strands, and purple eyes, and wearing a blue sleeveless vest with the sleeve rims ripped, a white tanktop underneath, a red gem necklace, three purple wristbands on her arms, purple criss-cross belt with a white star-shaped buckle, violet pants with glitter pockets, and knee-high dark purple boots. She is Aria Blaze, a member of the Dazzlings. The third girl is another teenage girl with pale purple skin, long purple hair with light blue strands, and gray blue eyes, and wearing a pink hat with white star symbols, a blue short-sleeved shirt with short puffy sleeves and purple sleeve rims, a dark blue sleeveless vest, a navy blue wristband on her left wrist, blue jeans with hole designs, and black high-heeled boots. She is Starlight Glimmer, another member of the Dazzlings. The fourth girl is another teenage girl with pale blue skin, long light blue hair with dark blue strands, and purple eyes, and wearing a microphone-themed scrunchie in her hair, a red gem choker, a purple jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a pink skirt, light pink knee-high socks, and pink knee-high converse shoes. She is Sonata Dusk, another member of the Dazzlings. The fifth girl is the last teenage girl with light blue skin, long pale blue hair with light blue strands, and purple eyes, and wearing a blue jacket, a purple short-sleeved dress with yellow rims and blue lining around the skirt, and blue knee-high boots with purple rims. She is Trixie, the last member of the Dazzlings. And the last girl is a female Beanbean creature with light green skin, black eyes, and long eyelashes, and wearing a yellow ski cap with a pink pom-pom on top and pink and light blue triangles on the brim, a yellow long-sleeved coat with pink buttons, light blue sleeve rims, and sleeves that tend to drape over her hands, black pants, and black boots. She is Sweet Pea. Upon noticing the six girls, Popple and the Gangreen Gang calmly blushed upon seeing them and smiled softly, as if they have developed a crush on them) Popple and Gangreen Gang: (Whispering) Wow…. Birds, female bird, Sweet Pea, and Dazzlings: I’m gonna miss him so (Ooooh, oooooh, ooh) Gonna miss him so (He’s gone) Ooooh, oooooh, ooh Gonna miss him so (He’s gone) Ooooh, oooooh, ooh He’s gone (Oh, my) Oh, my Lord He’s gone (As the song almost came to an end, Yuffie turned to her friends and the Fearsome Four) Yuffie: Hey! Maybe they can help us get to the Nomebat Kingdom quickly. Chihiro: (Agreeing) After we find out what’s up. (They then followed the flock and girls to an open field that represents the interior of a church as the song ended with a huge black mud puddle nearby. And standing at a stand is a male bird with light brown feathers, a yellow beak and bird legs, white hair feathers on his head, black eyebrows, and wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, a blue long-sleeved long tunic with a light blue long V-shaped trim, and a black necktie. He is Preacher Phineas, the head bird of his church. Then after everyone seated, Phineas then began his testimony that sounded solemn) Phineas: Brothers and sisters, it is indeed a very sad day. One of our flock has crossed over to a better place. (As the flock and girls solemnly agreed, Team Oz and the Fearsome Four approached Phineas, about to ask him a question) Chihiro: Excuse us, sir? My friends, acquaintances, and I are lost and we were…. (Then Phineas sadly cut her off as he politely ushered Team Oz and the Fearsome Four to nearby empty seats, to which they sit at, right next to Sweet Pea and the Dazzlings) Phineas: Say no more, child. We, too, are lost. Lost in our grief. (Then the testimony continued) Female bird 2: Amen, Brother Phineas! Trixie: Testify! Phineas: But verily, verily, verily, the end that comes to us all has come too soon to one of our feathered brothers who has been brought down by an evil scourge! Birds, Sweet Pea, and Dazzlings: (Agreeing) Evil! Phineas: Yeah! And by what name do we call this scourge? Birds: The Nomebat Kingdom! Sweet Pea: The Nomebat Kingdom! Dazzlings: The Nomebat Kingdom! Phineas: The Nomebat Kingdom have ruined our marsh in the Valley of Creation, and turned our nesting ground into a darkened graveyard! (Then the bird church choir sang some notes. After that’s done, Iago got confused with the Fearsome Four while Team Oz got sympathetic upon overhearing the testimony) Iago: What the heck is he squawking about? (Team Oz shushed him) Zazu: Have you no consideration?! Tamatoa: Somebody has pushed up daisies! Golemon: Yeah! Iago and Fearsome Four: (Confused) What? Vincent: He meant that someone has died. (Realizing upon hearing that, Iago and the Fearsome Four got calmly shocked) Bushroot: Sorry to hear that. (Phineas, overhearing them, then explained away solemnly) Phineas: Actually, about to die. (Team Oz and the Fearsome Four got confused) Team Oz and Fearsome Four: “About to die?” (Sweet Pea and the Dazzlings explained to them what’s going on) Adagio: One of their flock members got stuck in that mud over there. Sweet Pea: All because of the Nomebat Kingdom ruining their home. Sonata: In the Valley of Creation. (They pointed at the mud puddle, revealing a little bird boy trapped in there by his feet. He is a male bird with light brown feathers and a yellow beak, legs, and webbed feet, and wearing a red long-sleeved turtleneck sweater and a pair of big glasses. Then Phineas turned to his flock as Team Oz got calmly shocked on seeing a little bird boy trapped in mud, about to be left for dead) Phineas: So, brethren, step forward, and pay your last respects to our dearly departed…. Bosworth. (They all turned to the bird boy, now revealed to be Bosworth, to do so) Bosworth: (Sadly) Goodbye, Mama. (The female bird that Sweet Pea and the Dazzlings comforted a moment ago during their singing, revealed to be Bosworth’s mother, then got upset as the birds, Sweet Pea, and the Dazzlings ran over to her and comforted her again) Bosworth’s mother: (About to cry) Bosworth! (Breaks down crying) Oh, my son! (She sobs some more as Team Oz and the Fearsome Four watched in calm sympathy. Then getting determined because they won’t let this happen, Team Oz nods at each other and then they and Mei spoke up, interrupting the grieving, while the Fearsome Four just watched in confusion) Team Oz: Wait! Mei: It doesn’t have to be this way! (The birds, Sweet Pea, and Dazzlings got calmly surprised upon hearing them say that, that they suddenly gave hopeful looks as Bosworth’s mother stopped crying) Birds, Sweet Pea, and Dazzlings: It doesn’t? Phineas: Is there a ray of hope? (The birds, Sweet Pea, and Dazzlings chattered hopefully, asking the same thing) Satsuki: (To Kanta, Popple, and Gangreen Gang) Testify, Kanta, guys! (Kanta nods and then made his testimony along with Popple and the Gangreen Gang) Kanta: (Imitating a preacher) There is a ray of hope! Popple: (Imitating a preacher) Brothers and sisters, we can save Bosworth! Ace: (Imitating a preacher) All you need is a miracle to pull him out safely! Gangreen Gang: That’s right! (That made the birds happy while Sweet Pea and the Dazzlings gave soft impressed smiles) Birds: Hallelujah! (Team Oz turned to the Fearsome Four) Mew: We need your assistance. Satsuki: Please, it’s for those birds. Yuffie: They’ve lost their home due to the Nomebat Kingdom wrecking it, and we can’t let them down. Kiki: And especially not Bosworth’s mother right here. (Seeing Bosworth and his mother, who then gave soft pleading nods to them and Team Oz, the Fearsome Four calmly gave in after a short staring contest of sympathy) Fearsome Four: Okay. (Then Mew removed the psychic-like chains from the Fearsome Four and then with the Fearsome Four’s powers’ help, built a blueprint on how to save Bosworth) Pinocchio: Fearsome Four, you gather some wood with me and the other males. And the females, you gather some nearby twine. We got a catapult to build. (They nod and gathered those required items. Later, as daytime came, Team Oz and the Fearsome Four then worked together with the built catapult by pushing on it, as Bosworth hung onto the launcher, letting it try to pull him out. After some more pushing and struggling, the catapult finally yanked Bosworth out of the mud puddle and right into his mother’s arms, freed) Bosworth: Hello, Mama. Bosworth’s mother: (Happily) Bosworth, you’re back! (She and Bosworth hug happily. Then the birds, Phineas, Sweet Pea, and the Dazzlings rejoiced, church-style) Birds: He’s back! (Then Phineas started another song with his flock, Sweet Pea, and the Dazzlings, this time more happy) Birds: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Phineas, birds, Sweet Pea, and Dazzlings: Whoooooo I see him moving (I see him moving, moving) I see him moving (I see him moving, moving in these skies) I see him moving (I see him moving, moving in these skies) What a surprise (Big surprise) My, my, my (Big surpriiiiiiiise) (Then Phineas lets out a screeching happy scream so loud, that it shattered Tombo’s glasses and Megavolt’s goggles. Then the celebration started, church-style) Phineas, birds, Sweet Pea, and Dazzlings: He’s back (He’s back, oh my, my) He’s back (He’s back, I’m so glad) (Tombo and Megavolt then pulled out a new pair of glasses and goggles identical to the old ones and replaced the broken old ones with them. Then the Fearsome Four, mostly Megavolt, started to calmly feel the beat of the song while Team Oz joined in happily) Phineas, birds, Sweet Pea, and Dazzlings: Stuck in the mud (Stuck in the mud) Up to his knees (Up to his knees) They came along (They came along) And they Well Well Hallelujah Hallelujah, he’s back Ha, ha, ha Well, well, well Oh, my Well, well, well I-I-I’m so glad He’s soooo back I’m so glad Well, well, well, well, well, well, well Oh, my Well, well, well Ain’t you glad about it Ain’t you glad about it He’s soooo back I’m so glad Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha Wow He’s back He’s back Oh my, my I said, “He’s back” He’s back I’m so glad He was stuck in the mud (Stuck in the mud) Up to his knees (Up to his knees) They came along (They came along) And they (Oh) Well (Oh) Well (Ooooh, my) Well (Oh) Well (Oh my, my) Hallelujah Hallelujah, he’s back Talk to me now Oh, oh, oh Talk to me Oh, oh, oh Talk to me Oh, oh, oh Yes Oh, oh, oh Yes Oh, oh, oh My, my, my He’s back He’s back Oh my, my I said, “He’s back” He’s back I’m so glad He was stuck in the mud (Stuck in the mud) Up to his knees (Up to his knees) (Then Phineas, out of excitement, accidentally splattered some mud onto Bushroot and Haku’s face and shirt respectively. But luckily, Kiki magically cleaned them off) Phineas, birds, Sweet Pea, and Dazzlings: They came along (They came along) And they Oh Well Oh Well Oh Well Oh Well Oh Well Oh Oh, it’s sweet Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah He’s back (As the song calmly came to an end, Megavolt, now caught up to the beat, started humming and dancing along to the song the birds just sang with Phineas while Trixie played her saxophone a bit when Quackerjack, having finished celebrating with everyone else, calmly made Megavolt stop while Trixie finished playing on her saxophone) Megavolt: (Realizing that he stops) Sorry. It was a pretty catchy tune. (Phineas, Sweet Pea, the birds, and Dazzlings then turned to Team Oz and the Fearsome Four in gratitude) Phineas, Sweet Pea, birds, and Dazzlings: Hallelujah! Phineas: We are forever in gratitude for your good deed for all of us. Aria: Lord bless you all. Team Oz and Fearsome Four: (Nodding a “You’re welcome”) No problem. (Then Phineas changed the subject) Phineas: Now, about you being lost, like you mentioned earlier. (Realizing, Team Oz resumed asking away) B.E.N.: We need help in finding a faster way to the Nomebat Kingdom. (Calmly surprised along with his flock, Phineas got confused) Phineas: Go to the Nomebat Kingdom? Bosworth: Like Brother Phineas pointed out, the Nomebat Kingdom has destroyed our home. Bosworth’s mother: And nearly caused my baby’s death. Phineas: Why in the name of the Lord would you want to go to that forsaken place? (Later, all was explained) Phineas: I see. No wonder our home got destroyed! All because that evil scourge had to steal the Book of Dimensions. Sweet Pea: (Happily looking at the Fearsome Four) And I can honestly say about the Fearsome Four, that you four repenting to help Team Oz was so brave of you. (The Fearsome Four cleared their throats with soft smiles bashfully. Then Phineas, understanding Team Oz’s mission, announced his advice) Phineas: If you wanna get to the Nomebat Kingdom faster, then y’all must cross the Valley of Creation to get there quicker. Satsuki: Cross the Valley of Creation. Kiki: Got it. Team Oz and Fearsome Four: Thank you. (They were about to leave when….) Phineas: However…. If you want to make it, I suggest you take some volunteers to assist you on your quest. (Calmly surprised at Phineas’ suggestion, Team Oz and the Fearsome Four looked at the birds, Sweet Pea, and Dazzlings closely, trying to decide. Suddenly, Sweet Pea and the Dazzlings piped in voluntarily) Sweet Pea and Dazzlings: We’ll assist them. (Phineas and the birds cheered as Sweet Pea and the Dazzlings approached Team Oz and the Fearsome Four, who are impressed by their courage to join them) Quackerjack: Wow. Now, what you six are doing is very brave of you. Sweet Pea and Dazzlings: Thank you. (Popple and the Gangreen Gang blushed a bit and went up to them) Ace: You know, my gang and I would be honored to be your bodyguards. Gangreen Gang: (Agreeing) Yeah. Popple: If that’s alright with you. Sweet Pea and Dazzlings: (Giggles a bit, then nods) Of course. (Then after bidding Phineas and the birds goodbye, Team Oz and the Fearsome Four, along with Sweet Pea and the Dazzlings, began their trek to the Valley of Creation through the dark forest in the vehicle. As they rested for a bit, the couples noticed Popple and Sweet Pea and the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings looking at each other in calm passion. Quackerjack then approached Popple) Quackerjack: (Nudging Popple playfully) Nudge, nudge, wink, wink! Popple: (Annoyed) Quackerjack! (Team Oz then chuckled at that a bit and resumed hanging around. Then Satsuki asked away to Sweet Pea and the Dazzlings) Satsuki: What made you six decide to come with us? Sweet Pea: Your courage, with the way you helped our bird friends with Bosworth. Adagio: That took a lot of guts to help us get out of that predicament. Starlight: Especially with those six guys with you. (Sweet Pea and the Dazzlings then looked at Popple and the Gangreen Gang with calm passionate smiles, making them blush a bit. Then they responded with soft smiles) Popple: Aw, thanks. Gangreen Gang: Yeah. Snake: That wasssss nothing to it. (Sweet Pea and the Dazzlings then turned to Kiki and Tombo proudly) Sonata: And we’re especially happy for you getting married soon. Kiki and Tombo: Thanks. (Watching the couples hanging around together, Seifer, Rai, and Fuu smiled softly, glad to see the Gangreen Gang now having found love of their own) Rai: This is so romantic, you know? Fuu: Enchantingly romantic. Seifer: And that makes you want to support that. Rai and Fuu: Why? Seifer: (Aghast) Why?! (Then he started singing) Seifer: I can see what’s happening Rai and Fuu: (Confused) What? Seifer: And they don’t have a clue Rai and Fuu: (Confused) Who? Seifer: They’re falling in love And here’s the bottom line Our team is definitely turning into one Rai and Fuu: (Realizing and understanding) Oh, okay. Seifer: The sweet caress of twilight There’s magic in the air And with all this romantic atmosphere True love is definitely in the air (Then the couples started singing as well) Couples in Team Oz: Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings The world, for once In perfect harmony With all its living things (They then tried to think of something to impress the other lover) Male lovers: So many things to know about her But how to make her see The dreams we have made? Maybe She’d really be interested Female lovers: He’s holding back, he’s hiding But what, I can’t decide I know he is the hero I know they are The hero I see inside (Getting it, the male lovers then attempted to impress the female lovers by catching a fish on a huge log, when the log tipped over and made the male lovers fall into the water, making the female lovers laugh a bit) Couples in Team Oz: Can you feel the love tonight? (Then the male lovers emerged at the surface and pulled the female lovers into the water, surprising them. Then the female lovers quickly broke the surface and climbed out, panting in surprise) Couples in Team Oz: The peace the evening brings (Then the couples laughed a bit after the male lovers came up to the female lovers slyly and then they started swimming around a bit. Later, after drying off, they, along with Team Oz and the Fearsome Four, resumed their trek) Couples in Team Oz: The world, for once In perfect harmony With all its living things (Then the vehicle dropped down a hill, causing the female lovers to fall onto their respective male lover, causing them to accidentally kiss each other on the lips, much to their surprise) Couples in Team Oz: Can you feel the love tonight? (Then their surprise turned to compassion as they end up kissing each other) Couples in Team Oz: You needn’t look too far Stealing through The night’s uncertainties Love is where they are (After their kisses ended, they resumed their trek. Watching this with calm passionate smiles, Seifer, Rai, and Fuu resumed singing) Seifer: And if they fall in love tonight (He, Rai, and Fuu sighed softly) Seifer: It can be assumed Rai: Our carefree days Fuu: With each other will grow Seifer, Rai, and Fuu: In short, our pals Are happy (The song over, Seifer, Rai, and Fuu sighed softly, happy for the couples, mostly the Gangreen Gang, even more for falling in love even with each other even more) Coming up: After outwitting the villains, including the revived Apocalymon, and finally freeing Mewtwo, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza from their control in the Valley of Creation, Team Oz manages to drive away the villains with some help from two mysterious masked warriors and their army. Then after convincing the Fearsome Four to admit that they have friends in Team Oz, they decide to split into two groups, Kiki’s group to find the masked people and their army since the female masked warrior is the source of Kiki’s mysterious sister's voice calling out to her, and Ace’s group to stay behind and build a weapon that’ll destroy the enemy in the form of a Magic Dark Shadow Disperser. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies